Dragon Song
is the eleventh episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on December 13, 2014. Cross Ange 11 Julio manipulated.png Cross Ange Riza with dragon wings.png Cross Ange 11 Sylvia strangled.png Cross Ange 11 Young Jill and Salia.png Arzenal cemetery.png Cross Ange 11 Fei-Ling's grave.png Cross Ange 11 Young Jasmine.png Cross Ange 11 Alektra crying.png Cross Ange 11 Young Salia determines to revenge Alektra.png Singular Portal opens.png Cross Ange 11 Golden Yang Dragon.png Cross Ange 11 Yang Dragon powerful attack.png Cross Ange 11 Arzenal half in ruins.png Cross Ange 11 Salia piloting Villkiss.png Cross Ange 11 Yang Dragon blade.png Cross Ange 11 Yang Dragon vs Villkiss.png Cross Ange 11 Yang Dragon rifle.png Cross Ange 11 Golden Villkiss.png Cross Ange 11 Sala.png Cross Ange 11 Ange and Sala.png Cross Ange 11 Ange.png Cross Ange 11 Salia and Vivian room ruined.png Cross Ange 11 Momoka.jpg Cross Ange 11 Alektra Injured.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Young Alektra and Jasmine.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Past Life of Ange and Salamandinay.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange and Hilda in Prison.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange in Prison.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Hilda in Prison.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Young Alektra and Young Salia.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Young Salia and Little Mei.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Salia and Mei in the Graveyard.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Alektra piloting the damage Villkiss.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Young Jasmine and Young Alektra.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Young Jasmine and Young Maggie.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Young Alektra, Young Jasmine, Young Salia and Young Mei.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Young Jasmine helping Young Alektra.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Mei in the Cemetery.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Young Alektra in pain and Young Salia.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss Flight Mode in flashback.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss Flight Mode in the Hanger.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Dragons invading Arzenal.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Emma with assault rifle.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Emma shooting.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Alektra and Emma.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Dragon shot dead.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 The three Ryuu-Shin-Ki's first apprearance.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Para-mails being destroyed.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Julio being Poisoned.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Riza poisoning Julio.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Hikaru with weapons.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Para-mails in Flight Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange, Hilda and Momoka.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Pamela, Hikaru and Olivier.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Para-mails in Flight Mode fires.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Vivian piloting Razor.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Vivian with Assault Rifle.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange, Hilda and Momoka in Prison.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Dragons's corpse.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange, Hilda and Momoka in the hanger.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Razor in Destroyer Mode Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Glaive Hilda in Flight Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange and Hilda in Glaive Hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 The Three Ryuu-Shin-Ki in Destroyer Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Hilda Blushing.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss and Glaive Hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange skydiving.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Hilda piloting Glaive Hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss and Enryugo.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss and Enryugo Destroyer Mode.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Enryugo turns gold.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Gold Enryugo close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange piloting Villkiss.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange singing.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Gold Enryugo with Space-time Convergence Cannons.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss Uriel Mode with Space-time Convergence Cannons.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Salamandinay and Enryugo.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange and Villkiss.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Salamandinay and Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Ange's Past Life.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Salamandinay's Past Life.jpg Synopsis Sylvia becomes disturbed after their encounter with Ange during the execution, so she heads to Julio's room where she finds Julio and Riza in a seemingly romantic moment. Julio calls Riza "Mama" and explains to her about Ange being a hindrance to their plans. Riza drops a peculiar liquid into Julio's mouth and Sylvia sees Riza as a monster with wings and a tail. As she finds out the truth, Riza uses her tail to strangle Sylvia who screams for help. In a flashback, Jill, back then known as Alektra, returns to Arzenal wounded and her right arm is severed. A young Salia and Mei discover Jill's condition and Salia vows to avenge Jill. Jill declines Salia's offer to use Villkiss because Salia does not have something to fly the legendary Para-Mail. Back in the present, Salia is hopeful to fully use Villkiss. However, a singular portal opens above Arzenal and a vast array of Schooner-type DRAGONs appear storming the base. Other than Schooners, three Para-Mails appeared and the red Para-Mail that seemingly leads the pack unleashes a powerful beam which destroys a good part of Arzenal and the island, killing many along its path. Salia's squadron is sent to intercept the enemies but Salia ignores Jill's warning and uses the Villkiss. Jill orders the release of Hilda and Ange. Ange assumes command the Villkiss, engages the mysterious Para-Mail evenly in combat. The mysterious Para-Mail suddenly stops and the pilot starts singing. Ange responds by singing as well and her ring starts to glow which makes the Villkiss react. As their attacks collide in mid air, Ange confronts the pilot and seemingly sees their history and relation. The pilot quickly leaves, telling Ange "the truth lies with the Aura". The mysterious Para-Mails along with the DRAGONs retreat and Salia discovers that Ange is the actual pilot for Villkiss. In the aftermath of the invasion, Jill assesses the condition of Arzenal while Vivian enjoys lying on her bed even though the room is destroyed. Plot Act One Act Two Stats Characters Ragna-mails Para-mails Ryuu-Shin-Ki Quotes Songs *Kindan no Resistance (OP) *Towagatari ~Kaze no Uta~ (Insert Song) *Towagatari ~El Ragna~ (Insert Song) *Rinrei (ED) Notes & Trivia * The Military Jeeps in the flashback resembles the Decepticon Commando's member Rollbar from Transformers Robots in Disguise. References 11